totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Ressur-eggtion
The fourteen cast members must retrieve alien eggs and return them to the trailers without being caught by Mama Alien. The elimination ceremony has an unexpected outcome. Plot The episode begins with the fourteen castmates eating breakfast. Chris comes in and explains the challenge, which is to find alien eggs based on the science fiction film "Alien Chunks," then bring them back to the trailers. He also says that Chef, reluctantly, will be playing the role of Mama Alien, and will be hunting the cast down. Meanwhile, Trent is having trouble with his relationship with Gwen as she and Duncan happily chat about alien movies, of which he knows nothing about. Owen is having some digestive problems after eating the sawdust and foam core prop food from the previous challenge, leading him to choose to eat prunes for breakfast, rather than pancakes, which shocks everyone. After breakfast, the castmates are sent into a science fiction set and split themselves into groups. Gwen and Trent partner with Duncan and DJ. Bridgette and Geoff try to follow them, but Duncan tells the two of them that they are on their own due to their constant kissing. He reasons that in this type of movie, the kissing couple is always the first to be taken out, so being with them would put the team in danger. Justin, Lindsay, Beth, and Leshawna partner up and Heather, Owen, Izzy (E-Scope), and Harold group with each other. The groups start their search for the eggs. They continue on down the track until they hear a strange, sucking noise that causes them to stop, afraid that it is the sound of Mama Alien. Beth bravely marches towards the sound, only to discover the source is Bridgette and Geoff making out. Meanwhile, Chef Hatchet, as Mama Alien, is hunting them with a paintball gun filled with green paint, to represent alien slime. Chef finds Heather's group first and begins his attack, with Harold being shot and eliminated first. Owen, feeling a major amount of gas come up, begs Chef to eliminate him so he can go to the bathroom, which Chef complies with. E-Scope stays behind to hold off Chef while Heather makes a run for it. E-Scope brings out her own paintball gun to challenge Chef, but Chef retaliates by bringing out a gatling-like paintball gun. E-Scope also brings out the same gun, and the two battle. Ultimately, Chef defeats E-Scope, though E-Scope doesn't mind the loss since the battle was so much fun. Afterward, Heather is looking around when Chef ambushes and chases her, claiming that he is getting revenge on her for putting laxatives in his food last season. Heather is shot and her wig falls off and falls through the grates in the floor, which causes her great distress. Meanwhile, Geoff and Bridgette are so busy making out that they don't notice Chef sneaking up on them, and are easily eliminated. In another part of the set, Justin, Beth, Lindsay, and Leshawna wander into a room, where Chef traps and dumps a large load of slime on them through the pipes in the ceiling , eliminating all four of them at once. Duncan, Gwen, Trent and DJ find the eggs and prepare to make a run for it, but Chef attacks them and DJ is shot. Duncan, Gwen, and Trent make it out of the room and outside with the eggs, but Chris (playing the role of the military) drops several slime bombs on them from a helicopter. Trent and Gwen take cover, but Duncan is hit and eliminated. Trent runs for the last surviving egg, balanced precariously on a plank of wood, but Gwen draws attention to her lucky necklace that is about to fall in the sewer. After some thought, he saves the necklace right before it is about to fall through, which makes Gwen happy. She decides to give the necklace to Trent because she thinks it will give him luck, which Duncan calls girly. Trent spots two alien eggs undamaged from the conflict, and he and Gwen grab the eggs and get to the trailers. Both are happy about their win until Chris explains that since they are the only two winners, they are therefore the team captains, forcing them to play against each other. Chris says there will be an elimination ceremony and two people will be kicked off, instead of one, because it's Tuesday, a joke which none of the castmates find funny. At the elimination ceremony, the castmates cast their votes with voting devices. The first Gilded Chris Award of the season goes to both Gwen and Trent, while the final one goes to Leshawna, leaving Bridgette and Geoff voted off in a double elimination. The couple questions why they were eliminated, and it cuts to several different castmates in the confessional, talking about their constant making out, and due to it, their general uselessness to any team, being the reason they were voted off. Seemingly unbothered, they continue to make out with one another as they walk to the Lame-o-sine, much to everyone's (except Beth and Lindsay's) disgust. Exclusive clip In the Lame-o-sine, Bridgette complains about getting kicked out of the competition for making out. They get into an argument about the million dollars, with Geoff mentioning that his mother's macaroni and cheese brings happiness. Despite claiming that they are through with each other, the couple start making out a few seconds later. Cast *Chris *Beth *Bridgette *Chef Hatchet *DJ *Duncan *Geoff *Gwen *Heather *Harold *Izzy *Justin *Leshawna *Lindsay *Owen *Trent Trivia General *This episode marks the first planned double elimination of the entire series. *Chris references several reasons why this episode has a double elimination, all centered around the number two: *This is the second episode of the second season. *There are two winners in the challenge. * Only two eggs remain by the end of the challenge. *It is Tuesday. *This is currently the elimination ceremony with the highest attendance, at fourteen. *The four groups in this episode are: *Beth, Justin, Leshawna and Lindsay *DJ, Duncan, Gwen and Trent *Bridgette and Geoff *Bridgette and Geoff attempt to join the group DJ, Duncan, Gwen and Trent were in, but Duncan refuses. *Harold, Heather, Izzy, and Owen *This is the only episode of Total Drama Action in which the Gilded Chris Award is not identified as foil-covered chocolate, as it smacks Lindsay on the head with a metallic-sounding clang effect. *Coincidentally, while a couple win invincibility, another couple gets voted off. *Beth reveals that she had her braces for eight years. Continuity *This is the second episode in a row in which Duncan places second in the challenge. In the previous episode, he placed second, behind Owen. *This is the first time a contestant (or in this case two) is eliminated before they are placed on a team in a season. It later occurs with Duncan in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1. *In the confessional, Gwen mentions she placed second in Total Drama Island, in reference to her being a finalist. This is further evidence pointing at Owen's ending being the official one. References *This episode is a parody of the Alien film series. Chef's role as "Mama Alien" is a parody of the Alien Queen, from the second film in the series, Aliens. The title of this episode specifically parodies the name of the fourth Alien movie, Alien Resurrection. *After Chef shoots Izzy with the paintball gun, and after Chef thinks she has died, he says, "I thought you were dead," to which Izzy responds "Yeah, I get that a lot." Raymond Cruz and Sigourney Weaver had the same exchange in Alien Resurrection. *Duncan refers to Geoff and Bridgette as "Romeo and Juliet," referencing the iconic Shakespearean play of the same name. *Chef says, "You call that a paintball gun? This is a paintball gun!" This is a spoof of the line, "You call that a knife? This is a knife!" said by Paul Hogan in the 1986 movie, Crocodile Dundee. *The lyrics Chris sings during the elimination ceremony are believed to be Kiss Him Goodbye by the band Steam. Goofs *When Beth finds Bridgette and Geoff making out, Bridgette is missing one of her bangs. *In the trailer and in Files on Teletoon, the Gilded Chris Awards have a black base. *However, in this episode and in episodes after, there is no base, just a golden statue. *Even though Gwen is wearing her lucky necklace, it is never seen on her neck except for when she shows it in the confessional. *When Heather is running from Chef, there are highlights in her wig. *When Duncan and Trent are getting food from the line, and Trent gives the food to Gwen, the toast is burnt, but when they're discussing alien movies, it does not appear to be burnt. *When everyone hears the kissing noises, Trent and Gwen didn't have GPS devices in their hands. But when Duncan talks to Gwen and Trent, they are suddenly holding the devices. *When Chris calls out DJ and Heather's names at the elimination ceremony, his ear is missing. *When Gwen is in the confessional, she says that she came in second place last year, even though the time period between the two seasons is only two days. *When Chef has the Gilded Chris Awards in his hands, only eleven are seen. But there are supposed to be twelve Gilded Chris Awards, unless he got one more off-screen. *Even though Chris said that the two winners would pick the teams in the beginning of the episode, Gwen and Trent were still shocked to learn that they would pick their own teams and compete against each other. *At the elimination ceremony, Chris says that if anyone peeks at someone else's vote, they are automatically eliminated. However, there are several occasions later on in the season when someone does this, and they are not eliminated. *In the United Kingdom, Gwen's confessional says that she placed first. However, Owen won Total Drama Island in the United Kingdom. *When Izzy draws out her first paintball gun, her arm band is missing. *When Izzy draws out her second paintball gun, the hallway behind her is shown, but Heather is nowhere to be seen, even though she is previously seen leaving the area after that. *When Heather makes a confessional after losing her wig, the blurry screen effect is missing. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 2)